<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartinelli and Friends by Fandom_Lover77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125372">Cartinelli and Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover77/pseuds/Fandom_Lover77'>Fandom_Lover77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendly banter, Highschool AU, M/M, Pre established Cartinelli, Swearing, groupchat, this is my first gc fic so sorry If its shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover77/pseuds/Fandom_Lover77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of an Agent Carter Highscool Au gc fic that I may or may not continue depending on how well it is recieved. It was inspired by the brilliant fic of a similar nature : That One Time Peggy Made a Group Chat And Shit Hit The Fan  by Stop_Conlon_is_my_trash_son and a few other fics that I cant remember the names of</p><p>I'm trying to just write and not over think things so sorry if its bad or there are any mistakes or continuity errors or the dialogue doesnt sound like a highschool version of the characters. I liked the way that the characters were written in the fic I mentioned above so I wrote them similarly but I made a few changes.</p><p> </p><p>BAsically sorry If its bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cartinelli and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121330">That One Time Peggy Made a Group Chat And Shit Hit The Fan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow">ChestnutWheelBarrow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Peggy’s F.R.I.E.N.D.S:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5:46Pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                 “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Angie Martinelli</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” created the groupchat “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Peggy’s F.R.I.E.N.D.S</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                         “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Angie Martellini</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” changed “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Angie Martellini</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”’s name to “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>supremebeingandleader</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                    “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Supremebeingandleader</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” added “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Margret Carter</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Jack Thompson</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” and “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Daniel Sousa</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                       “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Supremebeingandleade</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>r” changed “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Margret Carter</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”’s name to “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>English Muffin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: Wtf is this gc </span>
</p><p>           </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: It’s a gc for our friendship group</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: No shit Sherlock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: But why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: Bc  I thought it’d be fun to make a group chat for us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: well you were wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: fuck you</span>
  <span>🖕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson:  Ew no </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: GAyyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: Ik you are but what am I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: an asshole</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: says u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: My contact name for u is Angie the ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Supremebeingandleader: that's probably the most ass action your getting In your DMs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: Just because Ur a horny hoe who can only think about sexting Peggy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Thompson: Doesn’t mean its all the reset of us are thinking about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                          “</span>
  <b>Supremebeingandleader</b>
  <span>” changed “</span>
  <b>Jack Thompson</b>
  <span>”’s name to “</span>
  <b>Bitchy Little Hoe</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: There, much better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supremebeingandleader: Now it its a perfect description</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                        “</span>
  <b>Bitchy little Hoe</b>
  <span>” changed “</span>
  <b>Supremebeingandleader</b>
  <span>”’s name to “</span>
  <b>Peggy’s little whore</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: now urs is too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Am I supposed to be insulted by that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Because Im not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Its just straight fax</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Straight </span>
  </strike>
  <span>gay fax</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Damn </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Straight </span>
  </strike>
  <span>gay </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: *Fistbumps*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: Soooooouuuusssssaaaaaaaa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel sousa:Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: Ur aliveeeeeeee!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel sousa: yes, unfortunately. Because I have a mountain of work to catch up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: Where tf have u been? U weren’t in any of our classes today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: I’ve been texting and calling u all day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: I though you fucking died or smth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s Little Whore: Aww look at  wittle Jackie getting all wowwied about his boyfwend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: stfu ANd Go suck Peggy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Gladly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: Sorry, I only Just woke up and saw all of the messages and missed calls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: I was up all night vomiting because I fell and got a concussion Because crutch slipped in a puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Oof that sucks ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: Thats Gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s Little Whore: Ur Gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitch Little Hoe: So r U</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: Are u gonna be in tomorrow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa:  probably not, Sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: I haven’t thrown up since this morning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: But I still have a huge headache and a massive lump on my head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: So I probably wont be back for a few days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: NOOO </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: You cant leave me alone with Mangie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: Mangie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little hoe: Marge and Angie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousas: Be nice Jack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa:  Also I think Cartinelli would be a better name </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little Hoe: yh but that one’s not an insult </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy Little hoe: So mine is better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s Little whore: well I prefer the Name Anggy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: Probably because you’re name comes first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: and it just looks Like a weird spelling of your name </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggys little whore: *Shushes*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: What on earth is all this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PEggy’s little whore: Its a group chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Yes I can see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: But why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: why not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: right….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Would anyone care to fill me in on what I’ve missed?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: nothing much, Just Angie and Jack being Angie and Jack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel: Oh, and a  brief discussion about  what the best ship name for you and Angie is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: I see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> English Muffin: Well personally, I’m partial to the name Cartinelli Myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Sousa: Same here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: And speaking of names,who named me this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: I did </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Angie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English muffin: Oh, right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: Couldn’t you tell by the name *Lenny face*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: That’s the next  thing on my list of things to address</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: After why on Earth I’ve been named English Muffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Angie  darling would you care to explain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Well It’s because, you're English</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Yes I  know that, but I also know  that I am not a muffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore:  u didn't let me finish </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: ur also soft and sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore:  like a Muffin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: So that makes you an English muffin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: My English muffin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Alright...I suppose I’m fine with that with that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English muffin: But might I suggest that you change your name from what I can only Imagine was Jack’s doing, to something a little less salacious and demeaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: I like it *Lenny Face*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: plus if I change it then Jack wins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: and U and me both know that I ain’t gonna let that happen English</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: If you insist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Alright then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Also, What time are you coming over to my place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Seven Pm, Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: Is that still alright by you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Yh, it's fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: I was just asking because my mom's gonna make dinner and she wanted to know if you want to join us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: That sounds lovely, please tell her I graciously accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s little whore: Great, see ya then! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitchy little hoe: U guys do know that theres a thing called DM’s right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggys Little whore: SHut up Jack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English Muffin: I second that motion</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>                                   (Dan) Daniel Sousa </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>+ </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>(Peggy) Margret Carter</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>                                                                 7:03Pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Hello Daniel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: Hi Peg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Angie’s Just informed me that you’re under the weather due to injury</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: So I wanted to express my sympathies and  let you know that I hope you feel better soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: Thanks, Peg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Anytime</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: While I have you here, I was also hoping to ask if you know whether or not you’ll be able to make the Criminology group presentation on Friday?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan: I’m not sure at the moment sorry Peg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: I’ll try My best to make it but I’m not going to make any promises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Alright. Let’s take the next 2 days to see how you feel, and if you're still feeling unwell on Thursday we will split your parts among us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: Sounds Good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: ashdashdjjfsf fsdfdsf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: You good Carter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Yes, sorry. That jumbled mess of letters was Angie trying to grab my phone Because I refused to ask you a prying question that she requested I ask you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Needless to say, she was unsuccessful and you can be expecting to hear from her  in what I Imagine will be a large volume of rapid back to back texts, once I return her phone to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan:  I’ll be sure to mute my notifications, Thanks for the Spam warning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan:  Also, why Do you have her phone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy:  I have it because she was looking at memes of Lena and Kara from Supergirl’s obvious homoromantic and homosexual tension. Rather than doing her algebra homework, and so I had to step in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: Wow look at you, being a good girlfriend and an even better mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Hush now Daniel, I expect better from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan:  I know, Looks like JAck’s rubbing off on me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy:I’ll be back in a moment, Angie’s trying to grab my phone again to send a rather inappropriate remark that she just shared with me regarding your last message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Of which you can most probably guess the general premise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: I can think of a few things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: Alright, I have to go now to help Angie with her Algebra work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan: Alright, have a nice evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy: You too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>